What are you looking at Pretty Boy?
by VampireHeart92
Summary: Kurama has a crush on the Punk Rock girl in school...to bad Hiei has a crush on her to. What will happen when the punk girl that cant stand Kurama has to team up with him and his team to win the 2nd dark Tournament. No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is you:  
Name: Angel Yuki Age: same as Kurama Past: Both your parents were ritched then they died in a car accident leaving you with all ther money. You are the goth girl in school with very little friends. You make grades that match Kurama's but you never really noticed him cause you hated populer kids. You are a DArk Demon abel to control shadows and the rest you will find out later. Ok and on with the story.

Angel's POV You were in class early reading the book Darren Shan: The Vampire Assistant ( I love that book). When all the udden the class door opens and four figures walk in the class room. You knew all them by name. Yuske Uramashi aka school punk. Kazuma Kuwabara aka school baboon but he does have his honor you will give him that.  
Hiei Jaganshi aka violent midget of the school also a loner.  
oh and lets not forget Suuichi Minamino (spl) aka school perfect. You hated him for some reason but any way back to the story.

You went back to reading your book when all of the sudden you felt as if some one was watching you. You tried to ignore it till it became impossible to.  
You looked up and saw none other then Suuichi staring at you from across the room. Of course he set in the front the his friends around him. He quickly looked away once he saw that you had caught him looking and he seemed to be blushing.  
His friends started to talk to him then they seemed to laugh a little trying to hold it back. You ignored them and went back to your book.

Kurama's POV Me and the rest of the gang had just walked in the door way when I looked in the back of the room and there she was. Angel Yuki ever sence pre-k I have had a crush on her and yet for once i wished she was like the other girls and would adore me like they did but know she rarely even noticed me at all.  
I looked over at her as me and the others set down in the very front musc to Yuske's and Kazuma's dissapointment and I must say I was a little upset to I wished I could have set at the back with angel.  
I looked over ayt her she was as usuale reading a book as I loked on she all of the sudden looked up I looked away as fast as I could but not before the rest of the guys saw me.

" saw Kurama who's your girlfriend back there" Yuske teased as he made a kissy looking face at me.

" Its no one Yuske just a class mate of mine" You tried to cover up your blush but it did not go unnoticed.

" man Kurama who would of known you would go for the goth chick of the school" Kuwabara said as he laughed at my red face.

" I told she is just a class mate I have never even talked to her"  
I said trying to defind myself but never got away with Hiei Jagen Eye.

" your mind tells other wise foox it seems fox boy here has had a crush on her ever sence pre-k" my face got even redder then before. As the class started to pile in. Boy was this going to be a long day. Cliffhanger. 


	2. Chapter 2

YOUR POV The bell was about to ring for the start of class so you decide to put your book away and watched as all the other students came in.

And as usual girl crowded around Suuichi pushing Yuske and Kazuma out of the way but leaving Hiei theit to get rid of his own fan club.

'why not just yell at them to get the fuck away from them or get a girlfriend' you thought to yourself as you watched as Suuichi politly answering them while Hiei had finally had enough of them and stood up.

Everything was silent as he walked toward you and sat in the seat right beside you and just folded his arms. And the first thing that caught your eye was that suuichi's eyes changed gold for a secind as if he was jealouse 


	3. Chapter 3

Start story

Kurama'POV You anwersed all the fan clubs question with out hesitation but your were dissapoited that they blocked your view of Angel but what could you do. All the sudden you noticed everything stopped.

You looked up to notice Hiei had stood up very quickly.

You tought he was about to kill them or something so you watched him but he didn't even open his eyes as he went back of the room and set right next to Angel.

Then as if a sudden erge to rip him lim from lim cam on to you.

(Yokos thoughts and "Kuramas thought)  
Kill him show him no mercy Yoko said as he was connected to Kurama.

"Yoko what do you want now"  
to rip that shrimp apart who does he think he is Yoko said with venom in his word.

"well Yoko he probly just wanted to get away from his fan club and most girls here are scared of angel" you tried to tell him and your self that but you still eld jealousy at Hiei sitting beside her.

please just look at them both loners. goths, fighters why would she want a pretty boy like you yoko said as he tried to get Kurama fired up just a little bit witch it did.

'why can't she be like these girls and adore me I mean out of all the girls I am admired by why can't she be one' kurama said as heat started to rise to his cheeks.

lets get her then I mean will win this even if it take me coming out and jumping her, then making her scream Yoko said as he started to dooze off in his thoughts.

'YOKO' Kurama screamed as he blushed at the thought that Yoko said came in to his mind.

please like you haven't dreamed of it before Yoko said as he laughed and closed his mind off from Kurama's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei POV 'What the hell am I doing' you thought as you got up from your chair and moved to the front of the class beside another gothic girl.

'Why the hell did I move up hear' I thought one last time before I finally looked up at the girl sitting beside of me.

'holy hell she...shes...beautiful where the first thoughts in his head but you quickly looked away.

'what the hell am I thanking' Hiei thought as he felt cold eyes on his back he new it was Kurama.

You had read his mind earlyer when he was spaced out looking at the infront of him.

'It was kind of disturbing what I did find in his mind'

Apparently the fox puts up the innocent act just for some people but when it comes to this girl his demon side reacts to her' Hiei thought but then shuddered he knew as soon as he looked at the girl when he walked in that he to was captured in her beauty.

'it seems the fox is fighting with Yoko again' I thoght as I felt the uneasy mind of Yoko and Suuchi fight over killing me for going near 'his woman.  
The fox may look innocent but I looked into his dream mind it seemed he had one to many dreams about this girl.

They all showed him and her together getting married...her stomach being huge with a child in it...and a picture of Kurama playing with a baby boy and this girl laughing at both of them.

'so Suuchi has there whole life planned out for them and the girl doesn't even know that he is even on this earth.

You chuckled boy was this going to be funny. 


End file.
